Loving You
by GintheTwin
Summary: A girl of silence falls for our dear Naoi.


Name:Amaya Kitsune but everyone calls her maya.

Age: Whatever age naoi is

Personality: She's soft spoken and kind to everyone. But when in battle she turns into a totally different person. She becomes Violent,Loud and Vicious but returns to normal about 5 minutes after the battle.

History:  
When she was born her parents sold her to a mafia. At a young age she learned how to kill. She has killed some of the most prestigious people in the world. All her life she felt unloved and unwanted. She died when she failed in a mission and one of the assassins killed her.

Weapons:  
A katana  
a scythe.  
She uses a software so she can change her weapons even in the middle of battle. She also has a handgun just in case.

It felt like it had been forever since I had remotely felt cared for which makes me wonder what kind of a God would make my life like this? Here in this 'afterlife' there was only two people I felt could understand my pain which was Yuri & Naoi though I did in a way care for the others. And admit I do deserve this fate because of all the lives i've took in the past. But when it comes down to someone trying to kill you in that moment you have two choices let them kill you or fight back. I had always chose to fight back.

"Maya...Maya?...Maya!" I was shook away from my thought as glanced around the room realizing that I was in a meeting and everyone had been trying to gain my attention. I shrunk back in my seat before my lips started moving without my permission.

"I'm sorry but what were you saying?" Yuri looked annoyed and Naoi was looking at me with an extremely worried face.

"As I was saying before with the recent mysterious attacks we've been under we need a new plan can anyone think of something or anything that might help?" Oyama was the first to reply or in his case waving his hand around wildly. Yuri sighed in annoyance before telling him to go on.

"We could lure whatever is attacking us in then like a snake come in and bam we got it!"

"No n- I mean yes that is brilliant idea we just need to research more into that plan!"

I should have cared about what they were talking about but I couldn't find it in me to pay attention. Besides by the time I started to pay attention everyone had started packing I was gettting up my head came in contact with Naoi who I guess has been there through the rest of the meeting. I apologized before I started to leave only to end with Naoi grabbing my hand.

" Amaya Kitsune! What's wrong?" Uh oh he never uses my full name unless he is serious or wants my attention.

"I was thinking about the cafeteria." Mentally I was bangiing my head on a table repeatedly saying 'What kind of a lie is that?'

Naoi frowned and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Tell me."

I sighed this was something I didn't want my friend to worry about but it was going to come out eventually.

"I was thinking about the day of my death." Naoi's eyes widened and his grip became like iron. Something he had always told me he hated hearing about mainly because he doesn't like hearing about any of his friends deaths. I could tell that he was concerned about me thinking of my death/death day.

~Flashback~

I was awaiting for my unsuspecting victim to go to sleep so I could come in and do my job. This job was my hardest yet the man I was to kill goes by the name Aiji Masoto he is a tricky guy. Currently I was curled up in a cherry blossom tree that overlooked the two story house that Aiji occupied with his goons. He was painting something which from this distance looked like a giant blob of colors. His chocolate colored locks waved in the the wind and his forest green eyes were focused upon the painting before him. Even though I was going to have to kill him I wasn't stupid I know a good looking guy when I see them and he fits that category. In a way the world might miss that kind of beauty.

~At about midnight~

My eyes were getting weaker and kept fluttering shut and slowly but surely I fell asleep unaware of my certain doom.

When I awoke I could no longer see but I could hear an annoying dripping noise. I did not have a single clue on how long I had been out but I tensed when I heard light footsteps. My hair was roughly grabbed and my blindfold fell off making my eyes squint. To my right was Aiji he had a sadistic grin on his face as he pulled my head towards him.

" Ah I see sleeping beauty has awoken i'm sorry I couldn't be your prince!" Several of the men in the shadows of the room started to laugh.

"Go to hell!" I yelled only to end up with blood filling my mouth.

"Now you listen here I know what your here for and i'll be damned if I let you ruin my future plans by killing me! I mean come on do you not know what I do or how important I am? Huh?"

His eyes were like that of a snakes watching it's prey as it wiggled about. His goons kept shifting in the shadows as they got a sick pleasure from watching me get tortured. I struggled to pull back as his face appeared in front of mine.

"You know what I think I might give you a chance to live if you take on my best fighter. If you win you live and leave but if you lose..." He left off but I knew what he meant I would die if I lost. So now my goal was simple win and leave.

"Hojo! Come forth and prepare to defeat her!" My bounds that held me down were cut loose as I was shoved toward the muscled man.

"FIGHT!" Aiji yelled out and the fight for my life started.

And like a switch my normal quiet self turned into a vicious side that most don't live that long to see. Hojo was extremely fast and strong and my energy was slowly being drained as I took punch after punch. I tried to fight back as I managed to land a blow on him but I was useless without my katana which was not in sight. Hojo came at me one last time and I took a kick to the head that rendered me useless. With that my life was to end. Tonight in this abandoned warehouse. I could feel my blood form a puddle as Aiji approached my unmoving form.

" Haha that was very amusing how even though your life was on the line you still lost and now... your life is mine." He was smiling and twirling a katana in his hand but not just any katana it was my katana. 'So this is how i'm going to end by the blade of my own weapon' I felt my hair get pulled back so my neck was revealed.

" So long failure of an assassin and have a good time in hell!" With a laugh my life was taken in front of those who found it humorous.

~Flashback end~

As I came back to reality I realized I was crying and Naoi was holding me in his arms seeming to know what I had needed. After a while my tears stopped and my sadness replaced by laughter. Naoi looked at me like I was insane and maybe I was but I guess my laughter was contagious because soon he joined me. It was times like this that I understood how we had become friends. But it seems like lately I get the feeling that I like him more than a friend well... more than I should.

"Maya." I looked up gasping his face was so close I could feel his breathe on my lips. A blush appeared on my face as I let my feet carry me away from him. I headed to the school gardens the sunset was beginning to show. Before I dissappeared I looked back only to see an empty spot of where he used to be.

'Why?' The only thought that creeped around my head as I plucked petals off a flower. Ever since I had come here Naoi (and Yuri) had been my best friends which I had broken through Naoi's tough facade. Never once had I thought that my heart would call for Naoi who I knew would never like me that way. And I couldn't understand why I felt this way was it destiny? Did some unknown force want me with him.

It was about midnight when I gave up just sitting in the gardens and my hopes were crushed. For I had hoped Naoi would come after me or try to find me but with no such luck I just let out sad sigh.

The school was empty of students so I decided to take a shortcut through the track field. 'It isn't like anything dangerous is in this specific area and I imagine that whatever keeps attacking students is weak.'

~Unknown POV~

'Lovely a nice little snack coming into my territory.' The girl was just the right size to fit in my belly and shining silver hair I can use as a silk belt. I crept closer and the girls end was in my grasp.

~Normal POV~

I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stand up and the air shifted into something feirce. Pulling out my handgun my senses became alert. Taking a step forward I was immediately slung by unknown force and hitting a fence. Crying out I lifted myself off the ground a gasp leaving my mouth as I saw my enemy. The creature was an ugly thing of which it was just a huge blob of black tar. The creature also had no eyes.

"Yum you are going to fill my stomach up nicely!" It exclaimed it's mass wiggled about. I bent my head forward my bangs covering my eyes as I let out a chuckle. Just doing that seemed to tick it off as it let out a yell.

"Awww are you getting mad? If so come at me because a true warrior is not afraid of anything!" With that I lifted my gun and started to fire and the blob took each hit and realizing it was useless I took out my katana and scythe. I charged and the blob matched my strides perfectly as slash after slash seemed to do nothing. My breathing became harsh and I knew in that moment that I needed to retreat to get help. Attacks seemed useless against this monster so I took off with what energy I still had. A mighty roar followed after my escape and the ground rumbled under it's weight as it pursued me.

~Moments later~

I think I lost it and pulled out my walkie-talkie and immediately Yuri was talking on the other side.

"Maya? What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" Times like these i'm glad shes my friend.

"Yes! Where are you guys?" I was starting to panic when I realized the surrounding around me had become silent.  
"We're on our way try to stay hidden and alive!" Breathing a sigh of relief I slowly moved along the wall of the gym. I made it to the the locker rooms before the creature appeared and cut off my oxygen with the tar like substance.

I heard voices but could not see as my mind slowed as well as my breathing.

~Naoi POV~

I knew as soon Yuri started talking who she was talking to. My worry was increased when Yuri's voice spoke even louder. Honestly I didn't mean to embarress Maya I just want her to know I care for her like a friend should.

'You like her more than that so admit it!' My inner voice exclaimed.

'I..I do not.' I replyed weakly. My inner voice let out a chuckle.

'See you do love her more than a friend' I scoffed but let out a sigh as I knew he was speaking the truth. I have loved her since we met and she was the only person besides Otonashi that I would give my life for. Everyone knew except her.

"Naoi she is near the creatures hideout we need to leave now!" Yuri gathered up her weapons and she sent me to retrieve everyone else.

Great my nerves were being tested as I had to fear if the love of my life was going to die before we reached her.

It didn't take us long to reach where we had tracked her walkie-talkie signal which had led us to the locker rooms.

My heart dropped at the sight of my love. She was in the grasp of the monster obviously unconscious.

The night was long but after much effort we defeated the monster and I had Maya back where she belonged. In my arms. Otonashi met my eyes and he nodded. We had to get her back to the hideout.

~Normal POV~

I awoke and slowly sat up and took a glance of my surroundings. I was in the closest thing we had to a hospital in this place. I felt a light weight on my hand and blushed. Naoi's head was lying on my hand and he had dark rings around his eyes. I gently shook him awake and he woke with a startle. His eyes were frantic before they settled on me where their fierceness dimmed and turned into twin pools of love? No that coudn't be true maybe it was because of the light.

"Amaya are you ok? Is their anything you need?" He began to get up and fuss about my being before I gently pulled him back into his seat.

"Hush Naoi there is something i've been meaning to tell you." He looked like he dying to say something. But if I wanted to confess I had to do it now.

"I-

"I love you!" I gasped as Naoi quickly exclaimed his feelings and before I could even think he put his lips against mine.

I was motionless for only a moment before I quickly responded to his love filled kiss before pulling back.

"Naoi what i've been meaning to tell you is I love you." I could tell my words lit up his heart as he grabbed me in a tight hug.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. But I was honestly tired of hiding my feelings." I felt tears come to my eyes as I let a giggle slip.

"Now now why the big fuss over my dashing good looks?" I could tell he was trying to make me cheerful which it was working.

" It's just someone like you liking a simple girl like me."

He frowned before gently grabbing my chin.

" Honestly you are the perfect girl for me and even though lately I haven't been acting like myself I want you to know I love you and always will."

I felt myself smile before I pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless maybe this was the end to my story. I finally got the guy and even though there is alot of evil things in this afterlife i'm sure with Naoi by my side anything is possible. But maybe this was only the beginning.

~~Note to Girlsrock124: Sorry if this seems rushed and suckish but this is my mind when it is not in a very creative mood. So once again i'm sorry if it isn't to your expectations.~~


End file.
